Las mascotas del kishin
by mentes en formol
Summary: La aburrición puede llegar a hacer muchas cosas con nuestras mentes, el kishin no solo fue bictima de su propia locura si no que tambien lo fue de los incompletos consejos de shinigami sama. ¿A eso se le podría llamar tomar buenos consejos? / drabble.


_Soy víctima de mi inspiración momentánea, pero admito que me ha gustado como quedo está loca y pequeña idea de mi especial de Halloween, espero y les guste tanto como a mí._

_Merezco un review? o un tomate volador?_

* * *

><p>Aburrido, simplemente aburrido, la locura no lo era todo y lo sabía a la perfección, resultaba un enfado no tener a nadie casual mente cuerdo con quien platicar, entablar una conversación y dejar de sentirse tan solo, con cansancio solo cambiaba de posición en aquel lugar en ruinas donde su inteligencia le había concedido destruirlo todo menos esa cama enorme y circular, suspiro agotado y aún más aburrido, tan parecido a sus días estando sellado dentro de su propia piel, tanto tiempo y se había olvidado de cómo vivir y hacer que en la vida aparecieran situaciones de riesgo donde su adrenalina lo salvara de su propia locura.<p>

Lo había intentado, había seguido ese extraño consejo de shinigami sama que le había dado 800 años atrás.

"con una mascota podrías resolver tus problemas ¿sabes?"

Y aquel niño bonito hijo del que en su momento le diera aquel consejo era testigo de su adquisición. Lo reconocía, se había hecho avaricioso y no se había conformado con solo una mascota, pero si recordaba con exactitud el día de la "adopción", aquellas mascotas habían llegado a él, ¿qué mejor? No había tenido que salir a comprarlas o buscarlas, habría sido molesto.

―pero… ¿y ahora?― menciono mientras veía algo que había preparado por primera vez en su muy larga vida, quizá aquello que había preparado para alimentarse, terminaría siendo su propio veneno, igual daba…

Miraba aquel caldo con cierta curiosidad las verduras flotaban extrañamente en un estado casi nulo de cocción, en ese muy grande tazón sacado de quien sabe dónde se figuraba lo que en la mente del kishin sería un suculento caldo, pero no había dado un sorbo al líquido cuando algo dejo en su mente una pizca de remordimiento.

Le habían dicho que una mascota le serviría, pero no le habían dicho que hacer después con ella.

Deduciendo el solo y pensando hasta creer que la cabeza le explotaría, había pedido ayuda de su muy cuerda mente, sacando una única y muy lógica solución.

La rana flotaba en aquel caldo, con un aspecto desagradable, con la panza hacia arriba no dejaba más que pensar que aquel anfibio había muerto por causas naturales, pero…. ¿que no acaso eso no había sido una chica?

―Claroo!―dijo dando al blanco en su muy oscura mente.

Sin duda aquella rana alguna vez fue una bruja, al igual la cobija sobre él, no era más que la piel del hombre lobo acompañante de su rana.

Pero bueno, el hecho era justificado el frio le calaba los huesos y ocupaba de aquel caldo y de esa piel sobre su cuerpo, y claro que agradecía a las hermanas mizune por prestarle sus pielecitas para hacerse ese bello gorrito.

―Lástima que esa dos no son nada calientitas ― con un puchero infantil dibujado en su deformando rostro por la locura, el kishin agradeció por los alimentos y con tranquilidad comenzó a disfrutar de su arte culinario.

El kishin, ese ser poseedor de la locura del mundo, lamentablemente eso no quería decir que tuviera mucha imaginación, y al ver a medusa y a la gran Aracne, su mente se había enredado por completo al pensar en alguna utilidad para aquellas dos de sus mascotas.

Después de todo... ¿cómo podía tener lobos, ranas, ratones, serpientes y arañas viviendo en la misma casa?

―Imposible― contesto a su propia mente, mientras limpiaba los restos de comida de las comisuras de sus labios.

No lo sabía pero quizá a eso era a lo que se refería sinigami al decirle que las mascotas servían de mucho, y sí que lo hacían, por ahora lo mantendrían calientito por todo el invierno, tal vez lo siguiente por comer sería una suculenta serpiente azada.


End file.
